


Snow Days

by Wukky1



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Word count challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wukky1/pseuds/Wukky1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen reminisces of one particular snow  day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge I was given by my fellow Jaguars - the story had to be based or have the word "Snow" in a story of 700 words
> 
> Thanks for the challenge girls I hope you enjoy :)

"It's really coming down out there" Karen Page stood looking out the window. 

She was in her boyfriend's apartment, Matt Murdock was sitting on his couch.

"Is it raining out?" he asked, "it seems awfully quiet for rain"

"No, it's snowing" she replied with a hint of awe in her voice. "It really is beautiful out there Matt. The wind is blowing and the snow is making a carpet of white on everything it touches. 

Matt tilted his head and sighed, "I wish I could see it again once more, it was always my favourite thing when I was a kid"

"I love watching it fall" she continued and he listened attentively. He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and he listened to the sound of her voice. He tried to see the images she described in his minds eye.

"It's just incredible how the powdery flakes falling from the sky are all so different and each one more beautiful than the next. Everything looks so peaceful and white it is like the whole world has come to a halt. Nobody wants to walk on it in case they destroy or damage it with their boots. It's so crazy that these droplets of frozen water can turn the ground into a blanket of white, can turn an adult into a child, can bring us back to maybe a happiest time of our lives but can also make the children of today smile, laugh and look so happy as we did. 

"It sounds gorgeous" he exhaled, "I miss my sight at times like this. You really do love it, I can tell with the excitement in your voice"

"When I was a little girl" she continued sitting down on the couch beside him. "We would turn the radio on and listen for the name of our school to be called out, to see if they had closed for the day because of the snow. We would all stand around the radio, leaning into the speakers waiting and waiting. Our hearts beating in our chests with anticipation as they went through the different schools in the community. No one talked or even breathed just in case we missed it and when the presenter would finally call our school out we nearly cheered the house down"

"Aw how sweet and what did you do then?"

"Well back in Vermont we had a park down the street and all the children would play together. One year we made the biggest snow man, we even called him Harry. He was just perfect he had my dad's hat on his head. My dad was so mad when he found out, it was soaking wet. The most fun we had though were the snowball fights, it was always girls versus the boys. They would last for hours" she stopped and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear, she laughed and blushed slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, he could hear her heart beat quicken slightly

"Oh, nothing" she said her cheeks turning pink

"Tell me don't leave me hanging like that" he said grinning. "Come on, please" he said looking over his glasses

"It's nothing, silly really" she giggled again and sipped on her red wine. "Okay, it's just that, it's where I had my first kiss. It was with Tommy Wilson. I fancied him like mad, he was so gorgeous

"Tommy" he teased, "How old were you and how did it happen?"

"I was fifteen. He threw a snowball at me and he hit me right in the eye, it really hurt. Don't you dare laugh" she said raising a finger at him. "It did hurt and he ran over to see if I was okay. I remember his hair was wet from the snow and when he took his gloves off to flick the snow flakes off my cheek, his hands were so cold. He kissed me just as the snow was starting to fall again, it was really lovely" she smiled

"I bet Tommy never kissed you like this" he said putting his thumb on her chin and lifting up her head towards his, he gently kissed her as soft as a snowflake.


End file.
